wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Liktor
thumb|300x300px Liktor ''(ang. Lictor)'' – Tyrannicus Chameleo, biomorf Tyranidów, pełniący rolę wyspecjalizowanego i cichego zabójcy, a także zwiadowcy. Budowa thumb|300px|Sekcja zwłok Liktora (osobnik po prawej) Liktor to tak naprawdę wysoce zaawansowana modyfikacja Wojownika Tyranidzkiego. Jego pancerz jest nieco bardziej wytrzymały i potrafi dowolnie zmieniać barwy, dzięki tzw. skórze kameleona. Sprawia to że Liktor jest dosłownie niewidzialny dla nieuzbrojonego oka i potrafi maskować się w każdych warunkach. Uzbrojenie nie jest aż tak różnorodne jak u innych gatunków Tyranidów. Podstawowe bio-bronie stanowią podobnie jak u Genokradów Rozdzierające Szpony zdolne przebijać nawet pancerze terminatorskie. Znajdują się one w drugiej parze kończyn. W miejsce pierwszej pary kończyn zawsze umiejscowione są typowe dla Liktorów wydłużone, silnie opancerzone zakończone ostrym kolcem odnóża. Mają one również dodatkowe kolce, szeregowo ułożone wzdłuż tej silnie umięśnionej broni. Kończyna służy nie tylko do przebijania ofiary ale także do wspomagania w czasie poruszania się – wówczas Liktor pędzi na czterech kończynach: trzeciej (nogi) i pierwszej pary. Bardzo przydatne dla osobnika okazują się w trakcie wspinaczki. Dodatkowy element uzbrojenia stanowią macki charakterystyczne dla tego osobnika, co nadaje jego głowie kształt podobny do głowonoga. Są one wzmocnione na czubkach, przez co mogą równie łatwo przebić czaszkę co przebić się przez oczy nieszczęśnika. Oprócz tego występuje tzw. macka ssąca, wysysająca mózg. Macki mają wbudowane receptory dzięki czemu znacznie zwiększają percepcję oraz wrażliwość zmysłów tej bestii. Organizm ten posiada standardowo haki podskórne, które wystrzeliwują, wbijają się i przyciągają do Liktora potencjalną ofiarę, która może nie przeżyć już samego wystrzału haków. U Liktora występują specjalne gruczoły wydzielające hormony, które wabią resztę Tyranidów. Im ważniejszy cel, tym mocniejsze skoncentrowanie hormonów w danym miejscu, bądź na danym celu. Rola, umiejętności, behawioryzm thumb|452x452px|Łowca w akcji Liktor dzięki swojemu kamuflującemu pancerzowi, a także bezszelestnym poruszaniu się z pomocą pierwszej i trzeciej pary kończyn jest doskonałym zwiadowcą, a także niezwykle niebezpiecznym zabójcą czy też łowcą. Przede wszystkim jest również siewcą terroru, może poprzedzać atak Tyranidów na daną pozycję, a ale również cały atak na planetę. Samotnie poluje, uprzednio sprawdzając pozycje, uzbrojenie i ilość wrogów. Pozyskuje również informacje bezpośrednio od poniektórych, ważniejszych osobistości przeciwnika oraz likwiduje dowódców czy osoby stojące wyżej w hierarchii, tak by przerwać łańcuch dowodzenia bądź obniżyć morale. Liktor po ominięciu wszelkich zabezpieczeń wroga potrafi nawet dniami stać w bezruchu i tylko czekać na swoją ofiarę, tylko po to by rzucić się na nią, bądź przyciągnąć ją do siebie swoimi hakami podskórnymi. Niemal zawsze wydziela za sobą feromony, by Tyranidy wiedziały gdzie znajduje się skupisko wrogów lub w razie porażki Liktora mogły otwarcie zniszczyć ważny cel. Bestia ta jest w stanie pozyskać od każdego wszelkie informacje za pomocą macek. Poza wieloma zwykłymi mackami, zdolnymi zmasakrować głowę człowieka posiada jeszcze jedną wyspecjalizowaną, mackę ssącą. Z łatwością przebija ona czaszkę i wysysa jej zawartość. A wszystko po to by dostać się do mózgu, który zostanie wessany przez ową mackę, a informacje zeń zostaną wyselekcjonowane i przekazane Umysłowi Roju, tak by ten dowiedział się o pozycjach, taktyce czy ilości sił wroga. Liktor uzyskuje z mózgu każdą informacje np. wspomnienia czy wiedzę. Potwór ten często po swoim ataku zostawia kilku żywych, by mogli podzielić się strachem z innymi. Dlatego to właśnie on a nie ogromny Karnifex czy szybki genokrad jest uważany za tyranida który wzbudza największy strach. Gatunki Liktorzy z poszczególnych Flot-Rojów mogą różnić się między sobą, jednak nie zarejestrowano zbyt wielu szczególnych odmian. Jedną z nich jest legendarny Liktor zwany Śmiercioskoczkiem, nękał świat Św. Caspelan i pochodził z Floty-Roju Lewiatan, doprowadził swój cel – kardynała do obłędu. Historia thumb|300x300px|Liktor kontra Catachanie Nie wiadomo, kiedy Imperium pierwszy raz spotkało taki biomorf Tyranida. Według wielu uczonych, a zwłaszcza Codiciera Taelona z Ordo Xenos na podstawie badań nad Flotą-Rojem Dagon jest to żywy dowód że Umysł Roju nie stosuje wyłącznie taktyk militarnych ale także prowadzi wojnę psychologiczną, wiedząc że czynnikiem ludzkim można nieco manipulować. Brat Konsyliarz Galus ze Szwadronów Śmierci dostał zadanie z Fortecy Erioch by dowodzić polowaniem na Liktorów, występujących w kilkunastu strefach wojny na Orpheus Salient. Wszystko po to by zdobyć gruczoły feromonów do badań, które zrewolucjonizują walkę z tymi potworami, a być może i wspomogą Imperium w walce z tą rasą Xenos . Jednak znalezienie choćby jednego osobnika okazuje się niezwykle trudnym zadaniem. Szwadron Śmierci dostał również zdanie zlikwidowania Liktora, który na planecie Eleusis dopadł wysokiego rangą dowódcę Gwardii Imperialnej, wyssał jego mózg i zdobył informacje o najtajniejszych sekretach militarnych tej planety, a także o ogólnym rozkładzie i formie obrony tego świata. Nie wiadomo czy Tyranid zdołał połączyć się ze swoją Flotą-Rojem. Jeśli tak, planeta jest zgubiona. Taktyka Zwalczanie Liktorów jest niezwykle trudne, potrafią pojawić się na moment tylko po to by zabić kilkunastu ludzi, a następnie niemal natychmiast zniknąć i to na oczach reszty oddziału. Liktorów najczęściej położyć może błyskawiczna reakcja ekipy ciężkiego wsparcia, bądź dobrze uzbrojony bohater jak np. Mistrz Zakonu, który dzięki szybkiej reakcji nie pozwoli bestii rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Inna taktyka, stosowana głównie przez Gwardię imperialną to systematyczne przeszukiwanie terenu ostrzałem. Przy najmniejszej detekcji osobnika, otaczają obszar wokół niego, a następnie bombardują teren. Mimo że taktyka ta często zawodzi, z uwagi że liktor przedostanie się bezproblemowo i niezauważenie przez otaczających obszar żołnierzy, to jednak Gwardia wykorzystuje ją by zapewnić ułudę bezpieczeństwa i trzymać wysoko morale... do czasu aż znów Liktor uderzy. Źródła Deathwatch – Mark Of The Xenos Codex Tyranids 6th edition Galeria Lictor1.jpg|Łowca Liktor Lictor Tyranid 1.jpg lictor liktor Tyranid figurka figs.jpg|Figurka Liktora Lictor_attack_SM Liktor Tyranid.jpg Tyranid lictor liktor jest sobie.png|Majestatyczny liktor w pełnej okazałości liktor lictor tyranid fioletowy lictor.jpg Tyranid Lictor Liktor Inkwizytor Inqusition.jpg|Liktor kontra Inkwizycja Dow 2 liktor Lictor Dawn of War Tyranid.jpg|Liktor w Dawn of War 2 Marine liktor.png|Liktor atakujący od tyłu Tyranid lictor front liktor facjata.jpg Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Jednostki Tyranidów